POnder
by Ad8behappy1270
Summary: It's finally summer and August Pullman's family planned a wonderful summer vacation for his family. Along with his sister Via's bestfriend Miranda, they have a blast and skillfully survives many ups and downs of their hilarious summer.
1. Chapter 1

Wonder by: R.J Palacio

**This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter one**

"Auggie! Via! Time for dinner." Mom exclaimed impatiently.

It was dinner time and tonight mom said she and dad will tell me and Via a very big surprise. Usually I can guess what it was that they were going to tell me but this time it was kind of hard. Via thinks we'll buy a new something but I don't really think so.

"Coming mom!" I yelled from my room. I rushed past Via as I went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The air smelled of freshly baked potato with melted butter and sour cream. I gulped the air in as if it was food. Mom's baked potato is "the best" baked potato you can ever taste. Although it may not look as good but the real stuff is in the ugly and unappealing brown, ruffled, hideous skin. Something I use to relate to myself. I am … what's the word? Different. No, like really different. Try picturing a face but swerved.

I got use to the way I look years ago. Via, my sister, got use to it too, and mom and dad.

I don't really even mind. It's just that people always give the "one second look" thing which isn't just so encouraging.

I walked in and saw that bear was lounging on his little sofa by the window where he can stare at the nice starry summer night. Bear is our little dog that Via and Dad surprised me with few weeks ago.

"Auggie! You're finally here. Can you help Via set the table?" Dad smiled.

"Sure, dad. But can you please tell me your "big" surprise first? Please?" I said as I put on my puppy eyes.

" No, honey. Let's save that for dessert. Alright?" Dad said. I make a face at him and start setting the table.


	2. Chapter 2

I place the last fork beside my plate. Done. The table is set up and ready. I sat down impaitiently waiting for mom and dad to sit at their spots.

" Via! Come sit down!" I exclaimed. Why on earth can she resist the erge of wanting to know what the big surprise is?

" That's enough Auggie. Via's just helping. No screaming needed . Okay?"  
Mom said.

" Fine. But I really just want-" I explained.

" Oh boy... This boy really needs to control his curiosity." dad laughed

"Honey, just tell him will you?" Mom said.

"Yeah, Dad. Mom's right! Now go on tell me and via" I smirked.

That when air got hot. It felt like we had the sun wrap around the kitchen. And then Dad spoke ...

"Mom and I have ... "

(End of Chapter)

Do you guys like it? I know this would be short for a chapter so…

Here's some more ;)

"Mom and I have… enough money to bring 5 people on a very big boat, A CRUISE!" Dad said.

Me and Via exchanged glances. This _was_ big news after all, _me_ and _my_ family on a gigantic cruise! This is going to be awesome. I looked at Via, she was in shock. Just like how I was.

"WHOO HOO!" I hollered. "OH yeah, I'm going on a cruise!"

Mom and Dad looked at each other, proud of what they just announced. They sort of even laughed at my reaction. I wanted to know this secret ages ago. And now here it is, the truth placed on the top of my head like a golden trophy on a solid gold platter.

I was about to thank them a million when I realized that they said _five_ people. Wait, WHAT?! This doesn't make any sense. Me (one), Via (two), Mom (three), and Dad (four). That's it! There's no five people.

"Daddy, I think you made a mistake. Via plus me plus you plus Mom is four people. You said _five._" I said thinking that he really_ did _make a mistake.

"Oh, did I?" he said counting his fingers. I nodded. "Well no I wasn't wrong. Five people. Uh-huh."

He looked at Mom smiling like they had another secret. Who else could it be?

**Now **_**this**_** is the end of the story. Thanks for reviewing Marianas Trench and Writing Rules. I hope you like this. I'll try to update later. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled back and forth on my bed. Who could be the fifth person. Wait ... I think I know! Bear! Our dog. Ahhhh, I get it, dad and mom have enough money to bring all of us to the cruise.

Bear doesn't have a luggage though so I guess he can have this one, I thought as I pulled out a dusty small backpack. Bear is a tiny creature so he should get a tiny bag. Alright time to see what I'm going to bring. My Swiss Army luggage that'd look super cool? Or my Super Rangers mystery cat bag that could fit everything?

Oh no! How will I survive this trip if it takes me so long to just decide on what bag to bring with me. No... I must call Jack for some advice. I grabbed my cellphone from my sweater pocket. It was the iPhone mom and dad and via and Justin gave me for surviving my first year of school.

I scrolled down my contacts list finding Jack. Ah ha! There it is. I pressed it and brought the phone close to my ear.

"Hello Jack?" I said.

Beep beep beep.

" The customer you are calling is currently unavailable. Please leave a message. At the tone please record the message and or press pound for more options. BEEP!" Muttered the monotone voice.


	4. Chapter 4

This was my 6th time calling Jack. Where was he? Vacation? No, he said he'd tell me everything about his summer since he moved farther. He said that his parents could not afford the bill anymore for the apartment they were living in so they moved in to the cheaper one, 4338 Oldtown Bestman Gate. Mr. Tushman considered it too far for the bus driver to get there so he told him to move to another school but he refused, so now I'm waking up 1/2 an hour earlier to go carpool him. That time I was so excited that mom agreed to let me help him, I decided to ask Via to take me out with her while she was visiting her boyfriend, Justin. Justin's fiddle class is the street beside Oldtown Bestman, it is on Kinococary Cresent.

"Please Via, I really need to tell Jack the news. Please?" I pleaded.

"Uh... I'm sorry Augie. Justin and I want some alone time. But I do get it. Sorry..." She said.

"Then can I talk to Justin to see if he is okay with me coming?"

"Okay fine. I can bring you there but make sure you stay no where but Jack's house until I pick you up. Okay?" She said knowing that if I asked Justin he's just going to say yes because, no offense, but he really doesn't know how.

"Yes, of course, ma'am Thank you! Thank you!" I said backing up into my room.

As the car backed up inti it's parking space, I already noticed why this apartment was cheaper than the othet one...


End file.
